Songfics for LeeSaku
by OddlyAlice
Summary: Just 10 write-for-length-of-the-song LeeSaku stories. Rated T for safety.


A/N: HOLY. CRAPMUFFINS. I wrote something. This is huge, especially for me, since I have the attention span of a squirrel on speed. Granted, it's a songfic, and not a particularly good one at that, (I never realized how short some of my songs are!) but dammit, I did something, and that's what counts, right? Right?

Anyways! Rated for mild swearing and slight graphic-ness.

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto, nor anything to do with the songs I used.

Songfics for LeeSaku

Rules:

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. 

Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artists.

The Reason, Hoobastank

Sakura sighed. It was the middle of the night, and yet again, she had woken up with tears streaming silently down her cheeks from a dream that she couldn't quite remember. _"And,"_ she thought, reaching up to touch her cheeks, _"maybe it's better I don't."_ She looked out the window, up at the soft black of the night sky, sprinkled with so many stars. She thought about the one who was never far from her mind in these nighttime wakings. "_Lee."_ She thought wistfully. "_How many times have I hurt you, knocked you down and rejected you? And yet you keep coming back for me. You never gave up, even when I was so in love with Sasuke. He never gave me the time of day. But you saw me and loved me from the instant we met."_

Something Bad, Wicked

Lee lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The door to the small hospital room slid slowly open, revealing Sakura. "Hi Lee!" She greeted cheerfully. "How're you doing?"

Damn it Janet, Rocky Horror Picture Show

Lee looked down at the little box in his hands again, opening it and checking its precious cargo one more time. He sighed and rocked back and forth on his heels. "_Where is Sakura?"_ He thought. "_I thought she'd be here by now."_ Of course, his beautiful blossom could be as late as she wanted and he wouldn't care, but he was particularly anxious to she her today. Finally, he saw a slight blur of pink in his peripheral vision, and, whipping around, he saw Sakura. Grinning she trotted up. "Hey!" she said, "Sorry I'm late."

I've Got Nothing, Chartjackers

Lee whipped his leg around and hit the wooden post again. "_Five thousand kicks, and if I cannot, two thousand five hundred pushups! Sakura will never care for me if I am not an excellent shinobi, like Sasuke. Even though I cannot do ninjutsu or genjutsu I will prove I can be a splendid ninja and win Sakura's affections! Anything for my lovely cherry blossom, my pink haired goddess, my green-eyed beauty!"_ Lost in his thoughts and pet names for Sakura, he whipped around one final time, and hit only air. "Drat!"

Like a prayer, Madonna

"Dammit Lee!" cried Sakura. _"Why… why did you have to do that? I could have protected myself, and now… now…"_ Here she hiccupped miserably, and buried her face in the nearest person's shoulder. This person happening to be Hinata, she quietly held Sakura as she sobbed. "I can't believe he's gone," she whispered miserably to Hinata after the initial storm of crying had passed. "I know." whispered Hinata back. "Me too." "I mean," said Sakura "He was always so alive and vibrant and … and… DAMMIT LEE!" she suddenly screamed at his gravestone "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PROTECT ME? Why do you always have to protect me! I can't manage with out you! Goddammit, I love you!" she shrieked hysterically. "I love you." she repeated. Suddenly stunned at the words that had come out of her mouth, she sat down hard. "Sakura…." Hinata said. "Go away! Just go away!" she sobbed.

100 years, Five for Fighting

I thought we had all the time in the world when I was young. Tomorrow always seemed a step or two away, never real. I never thought it would end like this. A bloody battlefield. The corpses of my friends all around me. And you. Lying there motionless. The ever-present life in your eyes snuffed out by one fatal kunai you just couldn't dodge. Blood… oh god, so much blood… staining the green of that awful jumpsuit that you loved so much, turning it an ugly brown… How can I go on by myself? You completed me. You were my other half. How can anyone live with out their heart?

Firework, Katy Perry

"No Sakura." There it was, the dreaded words that always came without fail every time she asked Sasuke to spar with her…. Or take a walk with her…. Or even just talk with her, dammit. Sakura headed home dejectedly, ignoring Naruto's familiar call of "Sakura!" after her. All too soon, he stopped calling, leaving her to wonder when he had stopped pining after her. _"Oh well."_ she thought angrily. _"It was irritating anyway."_ She kicked a pebble with too much force and it ricocheted into the air, striking someone on the forehead. "Ouch!" came a voice from up ahead. Sakura glanced up hurriedly. "Oh no!" she cried, dashing over to where Lee was rubbing his forehead. "I'm so sorry!" Lee glanced up and his already big eyes went even bigger. "Oh I don't mind Sakura!" he cried joyfully. "It is worth it just to see you!"

Finale, Anastasia

Sakura sighed, easing back in her chair. "_My joints aren't so good these days." _ She thought ruefully. _"Ah! To be young again! Spry and carefree! But never mind that now."_ She could feel it coming. A lifetime of battles had sharpened her intuition into a finely tuned point, and she knew what was next. "I'm coming, Lee." she whispered, as her eyes slowly sank shut into the last sleep.

Night Knuckles, Clark

"Oh wow…." Sakura breathed. After smashing through the forest for what had felt like an eternity after getting lost, she had finally chanced upon a clearing. Small pink flowers that seemed to glow in the moonlight shining down on them softly lighted it. She sat down suddenly exhausted after all the walking. "I'll just rest here a bit." She murmured.

Lee came into what he considered his private garden whistling happily. "_Time to tend my lovely flowers!"_ He thought. _"Ah, the gentle pink coloring, just like my lovely Sakura's beautiful hair."_ he thought dreamily. When he finally got to the clearing, he gasped in surprise. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" he cried, waking her up. "Ugh, what?" Sakura grumbled as she sat up. _"What is Lee doing here?"_ she thought groggily.

10.) Zombie Love Song, Your Favorite Martian

Lee could remember the exact moment he fell in love with Sakura. It was at the Chunin exams, in the hallway. She had turned to face him, and his heart, with all the power of youth, chose that moment to declare itself painfully present in his chest. With the determination of so many other lovestruck teens before him he had asked her to be girlfriend. Loudly. She had turned him down. His heart still constricted a little at the memory. But looking at his beautiful, pink-haired wife sleeping beside him so peacefully, he couldn't help but smile. It had all turned out for the best.

A/N: Yay for cliché endings! Anyways. Please review and tell me what you thought, and which one you liked best!


End file.
